


The Stars Can't Be Rewritten

by Flowers_n_Fireworks



Series: Seamoon songfics [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks
Summary: A Sea Fairy x Moonlight story based off the song 'Rewrite The Stars'. An angsty fic with a sad ending
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Seamoon songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967551
Kudos: 6





	The Stars Can't Be Rewritten

Sea Fairy stood up at the top of the Tower of Frozen Waves, waiting eagerly for the moment the moon would rise, and night would fall.

Even now, the sky was quickly getting darker, and soon the pale gleam of her beloved moon was visible in the sky.

A lady clad in midnight blue robes glided down, landing gracefully on the balcony beside the fairy.

Sea Fairy ran over, embracing the girl in a hug. "I've missed you, Moonlight." She mumbled into the other's blue hair.

Moonlight gave a soft laugh, hugging her back. "I've missed you too."

They spent a blissful few hours talking and laughing with each other. But all too soon, the sun was beginning to peep over the horizon, flooding the ground with its rosy glow.

Moonlight stood up, her face sorrowful. "I'm sorry, dearest, but I must depart. I will see you the next full moon."

Sea Fairy knew this, but it didn't stop the pain that she felt as Moonlight left, back to the City of Wizards. The next full moon, Sea Fairy finally told Moonlight her plan.

"I want to be with you, and I know you do too." Sea Fairy said.

"Sweetheart, we can't. I have duties to attend to, and you would not enjoy it away from the ocean."

Sea Fairy had been expecting that, and she simply replied with, "Then we can run away. Away from everyone and everything that keeps us apart. We can build a new life somewhere else, with each other."

Moonlight gently took the fairy's pale hands in her own, giving them a squeeze. "I wish we could."

"Will you at least consider it?" Sea Fairy pleaded, gripping her hands tighter. Already, dawn was breaking, and their time together would soon be over.

Moonlight looked over at her sadly. The fairy's eyes were shining with tears as she gazed at Moonlight. The latter gave a small sigh, hugging Sea Fairy before stepping back. "I'll think about it, I promise."

As she flew away back to the City of Wizards, Moonlight already knew what her answer was. She had to choose between her responsibilities and her love. And despite what her heart said, she knew that she had to stay and protect her city.

"I'm sorry, Sea Fairy," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

Alone again, at the tower, Sea Fairy heard her love's whispered response. In her grief, Sea Fairy reached out to the retreating form of Moonlight, in the process dropping her sword, her lifeline.

Moonlight didn't look back, never saw as the one she loved froze over on top of her lonely tower of ice.

~End~

Song

_You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_I know you want me_  
_So don't keep sayin' our hands are tied_  
_You claim it's not in the cards_  
_And fate is pullin' you miles away_  
_And out of reach from me_  
_But you're here in my heart_  
_So who can stop me if I decide_  
_That you're my destiny?_

_What if we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine_  
_Nothing could keep us apart_  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_  
_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Maybe the world could be ours_  
_Tonight_

_You think it's easy_  
_You think I don't wanna run to you_  
_But there are mountains_  
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_  
_I know you're wondering why because we're able to be_  
_Just you and me within these walls_  
_But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see_  
_That it was hopeless after all_

_No one can rewrite the stars_  
_How can you say you'll be mine?_  
_Everything keeps us apart_  
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_  
_It's not up to you_  
_It's not up to me_  
_When everyone tells us what we can be_  
_How can we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say that the world can be ours_  
_Tonight_

_All I want is to fly with you_  
_All I want is to fall with you_  
_So just give me all of you_  
_It feels impossible_  
_It's not impossible_  
_Is it impossible?_  
_Say that it's possible_

_How do we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine?_  
_Nothing can keep us apart_  
_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_  
_It's up to you_  
_And it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Changing the world to be ours_

_You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_But I can't have you_  
_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. *mindless sobbing*


End file.
